


The Sweetest Gift of All

by SomehowIManage



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: 12 Days of BOM, Canon Compliant, First Christmas in Uganda, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomehowIManage/pseuds/SomehowIManage
Summary: During their first Christmas in Uganda, Connor and Kevin find themselves exchanging thoughts and gifts in the middle of the night.Day Five of the 12 Days of BOM!Prompt: Share the love! Write for a scene you don't normally create content for.+ Day Three prompt: First Christmas in Uganda
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: 12 Days of Book of Mormon (2020)





	The Sweetest Gift of All

Connor woke up, shooting up in bed, gasping for air. As he took in his surroundings, he remembered that he was inside the mission hut. He glanced over at the bed on his right to find Poptarts still sound asleep.

_Nightmare. At least I didn’t wake Pops up._

Connor laid back down in bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling grateful that he at least did not have a Hell Dream. After a few minutes of silent staring in total consciousness, Connor gave up on the possibility of falling back asleep. He quietly stood up from his bed and tiptoed over to the door, being extra careful not to wake up Poptarts. Slowly shutting the door behind him, Connor padded through the hallway in just his socks and his pajamas. He entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, pouring himself a glass of water. He then creeped into the living room, turning on a single lamp, so that he could read his copy of _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief._ It was not a book that his parents approved of him reading, with the whole inclusion of Greek mythology, special powers, defiance of adults, and polygamy references, just to name a few things. Nonetheless, it held a special place in his heart after his best friend, Burt Glassman, lent it to him in high school. It took some effort to sneak it with him on his mission, but he was happy that his mother never found it, hidden inside one of his white button downs in his suitcase.

He sat down on the lumpy and uncomfortable couch across from their admittedly sad excuse for a Christmas tree. The tree was a half dead little thing with large holes and branches missing. To say it was a “ _Charlie Brown_ ” tree was an understatement. Despite this, the boys loved their little piece of home and normalcy, no matter how small it really was. They were able to find reasonably priced red, blue, and silver tinsel in the Kampala marketplace and wrapped it around the tree, alternating colors with each wrap. They were unable to find any lights, but they were able to make little ornaments out of construction paper to hang up on the tree. They made snowflakes, snowmen, penguins, and Santa heads. The tree, while very modest, looked beautiful to the boys, and they loved it dearly.

Connor looked at the clock on the wall, just barely making out the hands on the clock due to the low light of the room. 3:43. It was officially Christmas Day. Connor sighed. He knew that this Christmas would not be like the holiday that any of them experienced back in America. He also knew that the boys were all aware of this fact. That still did not make him feel much better though. He knew it was silly of him to feel this way, but he couldn’t help but feel like it was his responsibility to give the boys a Christmas to remember, despite the unfamiliar circumstances. Things were very difficult for them financially, since they were excommunicated from the Church and essentially alone. Realistically, without any help, their mission in Uganda would be ending shortly. They needed to save money to actually get home (an amount that was smartly locked away so they would not be tempted to spend it), but they also needed money for food, clothing, and other day-to-day necessities. It would take a miracle for them to be able to spend the full two years in Uganda, something that was made apparent more and more each day. As weird as it may be, that thought saddened Connor and the other elders. Life in Uganda was definitely a lot more work, and the first-world luxuries they were all used to either didn’t exist or were an extremely rare treat. Even so, they loved the little community they built and the villagers whom they had befriended. Knowing that sooner or later, regardless, they would have to leave their little world was a hard pill to swallow.

Since money was so tight this year for Christmas, the elders were encouraged, but not required, to make handmade gifts this year. They had a Secret Santa to minimize the amount of work everyone had to do for the event, though Connor still made a card for every elder, despite the Secret Santa. His pick for Secret Santa was Kevin Price, which excited and scared him at the same time. He was thrilled to have gotten him since he had a crush on the boy ever since he met him, but he was also terrified for the same reason. He was worried that Kevin would think his gift was lame, or stupid, or it would somehow cause him to hate Connor. That was truly the last thing he needed. It also didn’t help that Connor felt utterly confused by Kevin. There were some days where he was sure Kevin felt the same way, but the boy would often send mixed signals, frustrating Connor to no end.

“Connor?” a voice broke through the darkness, pulling Connor out of his deep thought and scaring him half to death. He shot his head around so quickly he was sure he’d have whiplash to find Kevin peering through the doorway. Connor exhaled, feeling his heart trying to catch up with itself.

“Dear Heavenly Father, Kevin! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Connor exclaimed in a soft voice, trying to be mindful of the sleeping elders just down the hall.

“Sorry, I just…what are you doing up?” Kevin asked quietly, walking towards the couch.

“I woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep, so I decided to come in here to do some reading,” Connor explained. He looked down at the unopened book in his lap. “Though, I got lost in my own thoughts before I could even get to my book,” Connor added, chuckling. Kevin also looked at the book in his lap.

“What were you going to read?” Kevin asked. “Percy Jackson? I’ve heard of it. Is it any good?” Connor grinned.

“It’s probably my favorite book series. I borrowed it from a friend in high school and loved it ever since. My parents never wanted me to read it though, so I had to really sneak it on the mission,” Connor laughed. Kevin smiled back at him.

“I’ll have to borrow it from you sometime.”

“Anytime.” The two smiled at each other in silence for a minute before Kevin seemingly remembered something.

“Oh! It’s Christmas now! Merry Christmas, Connor!” Kevin surprised Connor by leaning over and giving him a big hug, which, after a second of shock, Connor returned just as tightly.

“Merry Christmas, Kevin.” Kevin pulled back after a minute or so and looked at Connor hopefully.

“Would it be okay if I gave you your present now?” Connor blinked in surprise.

“Wait, you pulled me for Secret Santa? What are the chances? I got you!” Kevin shook his head.

“No, I actually just made this special for you. I got Poptarts for Secret Santa,” Kevin explained. Connor’s brow furrowed.

“Oh, why did you get me a gift then?” he asked. Kevin was silent.

“I’m gonna go get your gift,” Kevin decided, ignoring Connor’s question. Connor sighed and headed into his office to grab Kevin’s gift as well, figuring he may as well do it too. He left Kevin’s card to hand out with the others though. He touched the soft fabric of the gift, desperately hoping that Kevin would love it. He quickly left the office with the gift behind his back. He supposed he should have wrapped it in something first, but why prolong the anticipation of Kevin’s reaction, for better or for worse? Kevin was already seated on the couch. Connor settled down next to him, hiding the present on the couch behind him.

“Do you want to go first, or should I?” Connor asked, genuinely unaware of which option he’d prefer. Kevin thought for a few seconds.

“Give me yours first,” he suggested. Connor swallowed hard, nodding. He reached behind himself, feeling like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

“Ta-da,” Connor said weakly as he presented his gift to him. Kevin’s mouth was hanging open and he looked like he was in a state of shock. Kevin slowly reached his hand out to run a finger across the gift in wonder. It was a black headband, but not just any headband. It had Mickey Mouse ears attached to it with accents of silver glitter decorating it and the band.

“Connor…” Kevin whispered.

“I know it’s no real Disney ears, but I just thought that maybe it would be a nice substitute until you can actually visit again,” Connor explained. He put his head down, embarrassed. “Maybe it’s a little stupid, but—”

“Stupid?!” Kevin exclaimed. “Connor, this is the most incredible thing I’ve ever received!” Connor looked up, shyly, not expecting that.

“So…you like it?” Connor asked. Kevin shook his head.

“I **love** it,” he promised. “Thank you. So much.” Kevin pulled Connor into another hug, a surprise, though certainly not unwelcomed.

“You’re very welcome,” Connor said sincerely. It was only then that he realized that he didn’t see any sort of gift with Kevin. “So, uh, do you want to go next?” Connor asked.

“Sure, just give me a second,” Kevin agreed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded up piece of paper. Connor was intrigued. “Now, I’m no professional, I’m just going to put that out there right now. But I wrote…I, uh, yeah. Enjoy,” Kevin said with a nervous edge to his voice, all but throwing the paper at Connor to presumably read. Connor picked it up from his lap where it fell and unfolded it.

_Love. You never know when you’ll find it._

_But when you do, you’ll surely be hit._

_You could find it in a stranger, or maybe in your best friend._

_You could pursue it, or not: terrified of the potential for an end._

_When I see you, I just want to let you know._

_But I’m horridly afraid of how the scenario could go._

_It could go well, and we’d end up together._

_Or you could not feel the same and I’d lose my friend forever._

_I’m trying to be brave, telling myself it’s worth a shot._

_But that doesn’t ease my anxiety of losing what we’ve got._

_Now I’m leaving it up to you—the ball is in your court._

_If you like me, tell me, or do something of the sort._

Connor’s heart was racing again. He didn’t want to read into the poem, but…

“Kevin, this is amazing,” he decided to start. Kevin managed a small smile at him. “Um, what was your inspiration for this poem?” Connor asked uncertainly. Kevin threw back his head and groaned.

“For the love of God, Connor! I like you!” Kevin exclaimed in an almost too loud voice for the time of day it was.

“Really?” Connor asked, his heart beating even faster.

“Yes,” Kevin replied, exasperated. “I thought the whole love poem would have made that pretty clear,” he teased with an uncomfortable smile. “So…”

“So…?” Connor echoed, not understanding where Kevin was going.

"How do you feel?” Kevin prompted. Connor almost facepalmed himself.

“I like you too. I’ve liked you since the day I met you,” Connor admitted. Kevin smiled in relief.

“Me too,” Kevin confirmed. “So, you wouldn’t think it’s tacky that I hung up an extra decoration?” he asked with a mischievous grin. Connor narrowed his eyes.

“What extra decoration?” he asked. Kevin pointed up to the ceiling. Hanging above the two was a small plant, dangling from a string.

“Makeshift mistletoe,” Kevin clarified. “Arnold’s idea.” Connor smiled.

“I mean, we gotta follow tradition,” Connor murmured, slowly leaning in. Kevin met him halfway for the sweetest kiss either boy could have even imagined.

Maybe a Christmas in Uganda would be the best Christmas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic!! I actually have never finished a fic where the boys are in Uganda, so this is a first for me! I have one or two others that are still incomplete. I usually tend to write AUs or post-canons, so this was a lot of fun!  
> Thank you so much for reading/commenting/leaving kudos! :)


End file.
